


The Thing about Hermione

by prettycloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Just the fluffiest fluff, Repression, Trans Character, also hermione is trans, but there's a lot of, cause y'know, it doesn't come up but it's canon in this fic, lesbian sheep syndrome, they're in their mid-twenties or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycloud/pseuds/prettycloud
Summary: Hermione is really wonderful in every way and that's just objectively true and not at all something Ginny is thinking.In which Hermione and Ginny have a picnic, and a conversation. Also Hermione is trans. It doesn't come up, but just so you know.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Thing about Hermione

The thing about Hermione was—

Well, there were a lot of things. Her hair was gorgeous, thick and curly, and it looked like it would be absolutely lovely to finger-comb and braid. And her eyes. God, her eyes! Like dark pools that you could get lost in, so deep, so thoughtful. And her lips—you wouldn't think someone so studious and socially conscious would have such a mischievous smile. But, oh, Ginny's heart sang every time she caught that flicker of a grin.

In a totally heterosexual way.

Because Ginny was definitely very straight.

"Are you even listening?" There was that smile again. Devastating. For other people who were not Ginny. She clutched at the grass by her legs for dear life.

"—Yes! Um. But I wouldn't mind if you repeated the last part..." She could feel the flush creeping into her cheeks. Drat! Hermione couldn't know, or she'd think—something.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the tree, appraising. "Daydreaming? I wouldn't've thought it of you." 

"Yeah—it's—I just—" Usually it wasn't like this. For all Hermione's manifold charms, Ginny was normally captivated more by what she had to say. But she was playing with her hair in such a distracting manner, and the sunlight was picking out gold flecks in it, and it was honestly unfair how beautiful she looked in the dappled shade.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Have I got something in my hair and you're just too polite to say it?"

"No, no, it—that is—your hair looks quite nice in the light." Ginny stopped just short of clapping her hands over her mouth in complete mortification. Her whole face looked like a tomato, she was sure of it.

Hermione looked taken aback. Oh God, this was the end, she'd run away in disgust now that she knew how Ginny felt. Hermione had _changed_ in front of her! Ginny had always done her utmost to avert her gaze, but what if Hermione thought—?

But Hermione didn't get up and leave. She gave Ginny a small smile—hopeful? Pitying?

"Thanks! Your hair looks nice, too!" Completely heterosexual and oblivious?

But Hermione was looking at her in a searching way, the original thread of the conversation completely lost as her eyes flickered across Ginny's face.

"Ginny, do you—? That is, do you fancy women?" So not oblivious. The ground dropped out from underneath Ginny. This was the opportunity to bring out all the talking points she had put together over the years, about how women were objectively more beautiful than men, and more fun to hang out with, and had better hygiene, and—

"Yes." She already looked like a beetroot, she could sink no lower.

"In fact, I think I fancy you?" she somehow managed to squeak out.

Hermione didn't seem to be making out too much better. And she'd started it! There was a flush across her cheeks, and she was fiddling with her hair rather furiously.

"Well. That's! Good? BecauseIalsolikeyou." That last part with eyes averted.

Ginny leaned toward Hermione, catching her hand where it was making a mess of her beautiful hair.

And then Hermione turned toward her. It was like some new kind of gravity, the way Ginny was inexorably drawn to Hermione. And Hermione seemed to be caught in the same phenomenon, because her hand cradled Ginny's cheek as if by instinct, and then they were kissing.

It was everything Ginny had ever tried not to dream of. It was sweet, and beautiful, and so _right_.

The thing about Hermione was that she was wonderful, and she liked Ginny back.


End file.
